


Look at you, so ugly of jealousy

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Heartache, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jealous Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jealousy, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Lee Taeyong, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Suh Youngho | Johnny Being an Asshole, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Johnny chuckled as he saw Doyoung directed a glare toward himIt's not like it was his fault, he's already too late.Taeyong is already his, Doyoung can't do anything to snatch him away.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 25





	Look at you, so ugly of jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, this is written because of the lyric from Oneus - No diggity.  
> Totally self-indulgent, but I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Anyway, check out [Oneus - No diggity](https://youtu.be/QPLiY3TGa3I)!   
> It's totally a bop!

He grinned as he saw how Doyoung eyed his lover, a smirk etched on his lips as he saw there’s something akin to jealousy glinted on those eyes.

He was tempted to show off his relationship with Taeyong as he saw Doyoung’s knuckles tightened every time Taeyong mentioned his name with those lovestruck tone of his. He let out a chuckle as he saw how Doyoung’s forehead crinkled as all of those jealousy he felt disguised as a disinterest.

He shakes his head lightly as Taeyong animatedly explained how much he loved him. Johnny let out laugh as he saw Doyoung was close to blowing up to Taeyong as he spoke how he treated him. Taeyong was too deep in his pink-tinted glasses that he can’t even saw Doyoung’s jealousy.

Then Johnny decided to step in, “Hey Yongie,” he greeted his boyfriend as he kissed his cheek, Doyoung glared at him, Johnny can’t decide to laugh or to flaunting his relationship with Taeyong. He was astonished by how Doyoung openly glared at him, like he have the rights to be mad at him.

“John! You know, why you don’t tell Doie that time where we drank wine?” Taeyong suggested to him as he sat down next to him. The moment he sat down, Doyoung glared at him more intense, he already crinkled his nose at Johnny as he heard Taeyong to let Johnny told about his adventure.

Johnny hummed for a moment, “Mm, I think that’s a bad idea. Let’s just keep it to ourselves ‘kay?”

Taeyong huffed then nodded in agreement at Johnny’s words. “Alright then, if you say so.” He muttered out as he hang his head low looking dejected at Johnny’s refusal.

“Anyway, Yong, don’t you need to head to class now?”

With that Taeyong checked his watch, he let out a gasp as he remembered his class, “Oh my god, I forgot! Thank you for reminding me John, I’ll head to my class now!” he exclaimed, with that Taeyong left as he give Johnny a peck on his cheek and a smile directed to Doyoung.

Johnny smiled as Taeyong ran to his class, he looked at Doyoung as he still maintaining the piercing glare to him. He let out a laugh at Doyoung attempt to intimidate him, unfortunately for Doyoung, he wasn’t that intimidating for Johnny.

“Come on, you can stop glaring at me Doie.”

“Don’t call me Doie, you’re not my friend.”

Doyoung stated to Johnny coldly, Johnny looked at Doyoung with incredulous look, he was astonished by how Doyoung had the guts to tell him that. Johnny chuckled as he saw Doyoung hurried to pack up his books.

“Slow down, _Doie._ ”

“Stop calling me that.”

Johnny widened his grin at Doyoung’s response, “Why?”

“You’re not my friend, only my friends that can call me that.”

“Especially Taeyong yeah?”

Unconsciously Doyoung nodded his head at Johnny’s words, as he realized Johnny’s words he froze in the middle of his packing. He turned his head to see Johnny grinned at him widely, it feels a little bit creepy for him to see Johnny grinning at him like that. He looked like a cat caught the canary.

“I know, you’re harboring feelings for Taeyong right?”

Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows, “How do you know?”

Johnny stood up and approached Doyoung, “It’s easy, you glared at me sharply.” He finished his sentence with a wide toothy grin, he lifted his eyebrows as he waited for Doyoung’s response.

Doyoung didn’t say a single word, he only packed up his books into his bag as he maintained his glare at Johnny’s face.

“Don’t you try to even make a move to Taeyong.”

Doyoung stopped in his tracks, he turned his head to see Johnny smirking at him.

“Why? Are you afraid that I would snatch him away from your grasp?” He challenged him, as he jabbed his index finger onto Johnny’s chest as he narrowed his eyes the moment his eyes locked onto Johnny’s eyes.

“No, I’m not, and you already know that Taeyong didn’t have any romantic feelings toward you,” Johnny paused, then added, “So, don’t be delusional, he didn’t have any feelings for you aside from your friendship.”

Doyoung bit his lips, as every single word that Johnny uttered were true. He hang his head low, as the words pierced his already fragile heart. It crushed him to knew that Taeyong didn’t even return his feelings.

“I’m sorry Doyoung to say that, but you need to realize that it was the truth.”

“I know, I know, you don’t need to remind me.” he spat out as he walked away from Johnny with a piercing glare directed to Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally planned for Johnny to be an asshole, but unfortunately I can't do so, he's too sweet for me.  
> I can't do that, well, I did write him as an asshole on my other fic tho.  
> Check my other fic [Turn Back Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151160)!  
> It's WayV-centric!
> 
> +++
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you like it leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy) | [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
